


When Painting Images Goes Wrong

by liddoshorty90



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddoshorty90/pseuds/liddoshorty90
Summary: Basically Kommissar being a shit and getting Beca flustered like she usually does.
Relationships: Kommissar & Beca Mitchell, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	When Painting Images Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written or posted anything in YEARS, but I found this little gem hiding in my folders strictly for fanfics and found it highly amusing. I have no idea when I wrote it or how the idea even came up, but I hope you all like it. The world is a crazy place right now, so I hope that you and your loved ones are being safe and watching out for each other’s health and well being. Happy Reading.
> 
> PS: this is my first time posting anything on AO3. Please let me know if I posted this correctly or not.

“So the moral of the story is if you're having a bad day, just imagine a Tyrannosaurus Rex trying to pick up a basketball.”

“What? I don't understand.”

“You do know what a T-Rex is, right??”

“Of course!”

“Then what's the problem?!”

“I don't understand why I would have to imagine a T-Rex trying to pick up a basketball when I am sad?”

“Because! Just think about it!”

“Okay...?”

“Okay, so, T-Rex's have big heads, correct?”

“Ja, correct, like you,” the Kommissar replied with a smirk on her face.

Beca threw her an unimpressed look but continued on, “And they have small arms, right?”

The blonde's smirk grew just a tad, “Ja, also like you.”

The brunette huffed out a breath in annoyance, “Okay, now you're just taking away from the image I'm trying to paint for you!”

“But why paint that image for me when I can picture you on the tips of your toes as you try to reach for the Lucky Charms on the top shelf?”

“'Cause it's not as amusing as the T-Rex trying to pick up a basketball but can't because the head is too big and the arms are way too short!” Beca exclaimed, throwing her arms out wildly before settling them crossed over her chest.

“Awww, mousey, why are you so offended right now?”

“Because you're literally calling me a T-Rex right now,” Beca huffed out in annoyance.

“Literally? I am pretty sure I'm speaking figuratively, mouse,” Kommissar hmmed out.

“You and your damn proper grammar ways,” Beca grumbled out as she turned away from her girlfriend.

“Awww, tiny maus, don't be like this. I don't like it when you pout.”

“Yeah, well, maybe this time you can be the one effected by my cuteness.”

“Affected, my dear.”

“WHATEVER!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. I do not own Pitch Perfect or the franchise. I wish I knew the actresses in real life though, because they’re all amazing and beautiful and talented.
> 
> Oh yeah, can someone tell me if I used effect and affect correctly? I just threw it in there because I thought it would be funny, but it honestly still confuses me. lol.


End file.
